


The Consequences of Good Hearing

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Heightened senses can be very useful, but sometimes they actually make things worse. When Blake hears Ruby's late night activities, she has to find some way to cope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two fics of the characters touching themselves? Well, I did Ruby in a ladybug situation, guess I figured I might as well do Blake too. Well, hope you enjoy it!

Being a faunus had some advantages, at least physically. Some people had tails they could use as an extra limb, some had horns, which were mostly useless except in self-defense, and others had a variety of traits. Blake though, had gotten feline traits, not uncommon but definitely useful. She could see exceptionally well in the dark, and more importantly she could hear and smell much better than a human. This was very useful, but not always an advantage.

The dorms in Beacon were anything but large, and small spaces meant lots of sounds, especially for someone with sensitive hearing. Of course years of experience meant she could tune out things like heartbeats and breathing at night when she needed to sleep, or the sounds of a shower running while she read. Sometimes though, there were a few extra things she didn’t need to know about, but always seemed to.

It should have been a private thing, and she would have preferred to have left it to them, but she couldn’t control it. She always knew when they’d done it. When Yang came out of the shower a bit more refreshed, the smell of soap a bit stronger than usual, or when Weiss took an extra amount of time ‘doing her hair’ in the bathroom only to come out with exceptionally clean hands. Blake thanked the gods for the bathroom door being so thick. The worst one though, that had to be Ruby.

Ruby wasn’t like Weiss and Yang, she didn’t use a door and the sound of a hair dryer or running water to cover up what she was doing. Instead she simply waited until she thought everyone was asleep. The curtain around her bed certainly kept anyone from seeing anything, and she was shockingly quiet, but she definitely wasn’t used to living with a faunus. Blake could hear everything, the pants and gasps, the way her breath caught on occasion, the way her heart sped up, and at times even the sound of her fingers.

It was starting to grate on her nerves if she was being honest. Sure it wasn’t every night, perhaps only twice a week on average, but it was getting harder for Blake to handle. She’d started to imagine it, what Ruby looked like, what she was doing to make those sounds. It made Blake want to join her, doing the same to the sounds and thoughts of her team leader. She couldn’t do that though, not only because she’d never be able to look Ruby in the eyes again, but also because of what Ruby did. Once she finished, she always climbed down from the bed and went to the bathroom, presumably to wash up. That meant if Blake tried to join her, she’d be caught with her hand down her panties when Ruby jumped down.

Eventually though, it was just too much. She lay there, listening to Ruby pleasuring herself, her own body aroused by the sounds. Every gentle gasp, every soft moan, and on nights like tonight when it was exceptionally good even whispered words. Blake couldn’t take it anymore. Letting her yukata fall open she slipped her hand down, sliding it underneath her panties to touch herself. She closed her eyes and rubbed gently, getting started. Before she could though she heard Ruby, her heart speeding up and her breathing getting hectic as she came. Blake almost whined out, hearing her get off and not having been able to herself. She stopped and lay still for a few minutes before Ruby jumped down softly and headed into the bathroom.

Blake stayed there, pretending to be asleep, contemplating what she had almost done. She’d been so close to masturbating to the sounds of Ruby doing the same. She needed to clear her head. When Ruby came back out Blake waited until she’d jumped back up to her bed and then silently climbed out and went into the bathroom as well, planning to wash her face and hands to clear her mind.

Stepping in and quietly closing the door behind her she walked over to the sink, bracing her hands on it and leaning against it. She took deep breathes, inhaling through her nose and exhaling out her mouth. The intent was to calm down but instead she found something else happening. A scent reached her nose, too faint for a human to have detected, but just barely enough for her. She looked around, wondering what it could be.

Getting closer to the smell she noticed where she was. Each of the girls did their own laundry, and had their own hamper. The smell was coming from Ruby’s. Opening it up she found a suspiciously laid out shirt on top, which she moved. Underneath was a pair of red panties with a dark spot on them. Unable to stop herself she reached down and picked them up. Holding them up to her nose she inhaled deeply. That was it, the smell of Ruby’s arousal, tinged with the scent of roses.

She let out a shuddering breath. Ruby had always had the smell of roses about her, in fact when they’d first moved in Blake had to resist the urge to bury her nose in Ruby’s hair and breathe deeply. Now she had that same desire, except she wanted to bury herself between Ruby’s legs for more of this scent. Sometimes she hated her enhanced senses.

Quickly, before she could be more tempted, she put them back underneath the shirt and closed the hamper lid. Moving over to the sink she put her hands on either side of it and looked into the mirror. What was she doing? Was she that much of a pervert that she'd go around digging through hampers? No, she wasn't. She shook her head and ran some water, splashing some on her face and then turning it off. 

If only she could turn herself off as easily as the water. Unfortunately it wasn't quite that simple. She was still feeling the heat inside of her. Her body wanted to be touched, and her mind could only think of one thing: Ruby. So many times she'd listened, heard her touching herself. She knew it would be an awkward conversation to bring up, her getting caught, but was there perhaps more to it? Had she let this go on because she wanted to keep listening? She couldn't deny getting somewhat turned on every time she heard it. She even became somewhat excited on the nights when she expected Ruby was going to be enjoying her own company. 

Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair as she turned around and leaned against the sink. She'd always been able to get by before, but now, it seemed it was too much. Coming so close to touching herself, finding Ruby's arousal-stained undergarments, and knowing that meant she wasn't wearing any right now, it all added up. She needed some relief. Just one night wouldn't hurt.

Moving away from the sink she opened her robe and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in just her panties. Which she now realized were more wet than she thought. Reaching down she pulled them down and walked over to her own hamper, and then stopped. Turning she walked over to Ruby's and tossed them inside. She didn't know what prompted her to do it, perhaps she was intrigued or aroused by the thought of Ruby seeing them, or perhaps it was a sense of fairness for having found hers, but regardless she closed the lid and stepped back. 

Walking over she seat down on the toilet, leaning back against it. In all honesty she was actually kind of tired, but she wouldn't be getting any sleep in this state. Her hands moved and began groping her breasts, massaging them soft and slowly. Moving in circles she let herself enjoy the feel of it, her palms brushing over her nipples with each movement. Biting her lip she let out a soft hum of enjoyment and began to move one hand down, slowly starting to ruby her slit. 

She was taking it easy, as she usually did, enjoying moving slowly. She wondered if this was how Ruby started, slow and easy touching, or did she jump right into the firmer stuff and let her body catch up on its own? She could imagine it now, her laid out in bed, lifting that pajama top she wore and groping her breasts. A hand sliding down under her pants and starting to touch herself. 

Blake took a deep breath and shook her head. She shouldn't be imagining that. There were plenty of books she could draw from for inspiration.  _The Sorceress' Secret_ , _Ninjas of Love_ , _The Tale of Lifts-Her-Tail_ , okay maybe not that last one.  _Poisoned Moonlight_ , that was a good one. The story of a young assassin who infiltrates an organization, only to find love in one of its members. It was the slowest of burns, chapter after chapter waiting for it to happen, but when it does...

The assassin takes her, ripping off her lover's shirt and throwing the smaller woman onto the bed. She climbed over and pulled the rest of her clothes off before pinning her to it and kissing her deeply. Blake could imagine it now, the two women, desperate and eager. She had always related to the assassin, who in her mind’s eye was pinning her lover's hands over her head and kissing their neck while rubbing their dripping slit. 

She pressed in firmer and picked up the pace, moving her fingers in a circle as the assassin did the same to their lover. She could imagine the way she would moan, gasping for air, adorable and sexy at the same time. She licked her lips as her own breathing sped up and she gritted her teeth to stop a low moan. In her head she saw them push a few fingers in and mirrored it, slipping two fingers into herself. 

"Ohh Blake." She could almost hear them saying as she moved her fingers in and out of herself. Her other hand adjusted and she pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, twisting a little. 

"You like that, Ruby?" She asked in her head as she imagined kissing her way down to her breast, sucking on it and gently biting the nipple. 

She lets out a soft moan as she pinches her nipple a bit further, mirroring the bite. She picked up the pace with her fingers, moving in and out of her faster. Then she let go of her breast and moved her other hand down, finding her clit and rubbing it as she did. "Yes..." She breathes out softly, panting heavily now. She was getting close, it wouldn't be long. In her head she kissed her deeply as she curled her fingers inside of Ruby, and she mirrored that action on herself, finally falling over the edge. 

She gasped for air as her body tensed, her toes curling against the bathroom floor and her hips rising up a bit. For a moment she was caught in the pleasure of her climax, savoring the moment as she let it wash over her. Eventually she came down from it, relaxing against the back of the toilet as she removed her fingers from herself and let her arms hang at her side. 

Somehow, it had happened. Even though she'd tried to avoid it, she'd still ended up thinking about Ruby. Too many pent up nights listening to her it seemed. Hopefully that would be the end of it. She wouldn't have to think about her like that again. No imagining what she did at night, no thinking of that cute smile, her perky breasts, those sexy thighs, that nice ass... crap. It was going to happen again. Somewhere along the way she'd realized just how attractive she found her. 

Blake let out a groan and got up from the toilet, only to immediately lie down on the floor, the tile cool against her warm skin. "Ugh, how did it happen?" She asked herself. She was hot for Ruby, her team leader, her best friends little sister. It was a problem for another day though, for now she was at risk of falling asleep on the tile if she didn't get up. 

Pushing herself up with a groan she moved over to the sink and washed her hands. After drying them she walked over to her hamper and pulled out a pair of worn, but dry, panties and put them on. She could change into a fresh pair after her shower tomorrow. Heading out she walked over to her own bed and lay down on it, pulling the blanket over herself. Then she heard something she didn't expect. 

"Blake?" Ruby asked, "You up?"

"Um, yes." She says groggily. "I... had to use the bathroom."

"Oh. I'll let you go back to sleep then." 

"Thank you, Ruby."

"No problem, goodnight Blake." she says.

"Goodnight Ruby." Blake responds before letting herself succumb to her exhaustion. Even her enhanced hearing wouldn't hear Ruby's following softly whispered words. 

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY has a fun day on Ice, though Blake's mind tends to wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what got another chapter! well you don't have to guess cause you're reading it. But thank to a commissioner wanting to see more, you get another chap. No smut here, just some fluff and a bit of Blake needing to get her mind out of the gutter, lol. Hope you enjoy!

"I really can't believe you haven't done this before." Weiss says. 

"Look, they didn't have a skating rink in Patch." Yang responds as she slowly slides forward, her arms held out for balance.

"Well it's not like Vale is far away." Blake adds as she easily moves over the ice. "Isn't it just like, a half an hour away?'

"Forty-five minutes." Ruby says, still not having gotten on the ice. "We just never bothered."

"So what you're saying is you had the option but just didn't." Weiss says, "That seems strange to me."

"You're from Atlas, of course you know how!" Ruby protests. "Wait, Blake, aren't you from Menagerie? Why are you so good at this?"

"I actually spent most of my time travelling with my parents for the White Fang. They always made sure to include some fun events. Ice skating was common, probably because we held quite a few of those protests in Atlas." she explains as she glides over to the edge and holds out her arm. "Come on."

"Thank you." Ruby says, taking her arm and holding onto her as she stepped out onto the ice, her feet slipping under her. She managed to stay up only but putting plenty of weight on Blake. 

Blake couldn't help but smile down at her. It was kind of cute, seeing how she tried so hard to stay balanced. In battle Ruby backflip using her gun's recoil instead of her hands to move, and land on top of the weapon with the blade in the ground, steady on her feet. Here on the ice though, she seemed to be having trouble just standing; though Blake was perfectly happy to help her. 

"This works." Weiss says, skating over to Yang to try and show her the basics. "You take care of that one and I'll handle teaching this one."

"Got it." She calls back, giving her a thumbs up with her free hand. "Can you stand yet?" She looks back at Ruby. 

"I think so. Just standing, I can do that." She adjusts her feet and slowly lets go of Blake, managing to stay upright. "I did it!" she throws her arms in the air, but then her eyes go wide and she lowers them back down as she almost falls over. 

Blake chuckles a bit at that. "Keep your balance, feel the weight shift. I've seen you fight, you can handle ice skating." She puts a hand on Ruby's back. "Now I’m going to push you, don't move, just keep your balance, alright?" At a nod of confirmation Blake lightly pushes, causing Ruby to slide forward, still hunched over slightly to keep balance. 

"I'm doing it!" She says excitedly. 

"You are." Blake smiles at her. 

"I can skate!" Ruby throws her hands in the air again as she manages to spin completely around to face her, only to have both feet fly out from under her and into the air as she went crashing onto the ice. "Ohhh, Blake... My butt." She groans out.

Blake blushes for a moment, her jaw hanging a bit in surprise. Ruby's skirt had done no favors in concealing her modesty during that, and Blake now knew exactly what kind of panties she was wearing. Aside from that her groans sounded suspiciously similar to another sound she'd heard Ruby making just last night. Blake's mind came very close to diving into the gutter, but fortunately her desire to help her friend overwhelmed her desire to do... other things to her friend. 

Only hesitating for a moment, to keep her mind on track, she skated over and reached down, taking Ruby's arm and helping her up. "Try not to do that again." she says, "I mean overreact. The falling part is obvious."

"Oh ha ha." Ruby leans into Blake as she's helped to her feet, and reaches back to wipe the ice from her butt and back. "Okay I think I did well otherwise and I’m starting to get the hang of it. How about you push me, and I try to keep going. Just stay near in case I fall."

"Sounds good." Blake puts her hands low on Ruby's back and gives her a push. Then she moves to follow as Ruby starts moving her feet to try and keep her momentum going. 

"You got this Ruby, you got this." She says to herself as she begins to skate. "I got this, I got this... I don't got this!" she begins to swing her arms around trying to keep her balance before she falls down face first... right into Blake. 

"I gotcha." Blake says, Ruby's arms having instinctively wrapped around her. She feels herself begin to blush a bit as Ruby looks up at her and smiles. 

"Thanks, Blake."

"No problem." Blake helps Ruby back to her feet once more. Gods this was getting worse by the day. It had been some time since her... lack of self-control in the bathroom. However she'd been right about not being able to look at Ruby the same way again. But it wasn't just embarrassment at her actions, she also found her seeing Ruby in a different light; appreciating the way her hair moved, the curve of her hips in her pajamas, and the way she stretched her muscles after a good work out. Of course she'd begun appreciating more than just her appearance, unfortunately. She couldn't even pass it off as admiring her attractive friend's physical aspects. No, this had developed into a full blown, top tier, irrefutable crush. Worst of all, she had no idea how to get rid of it. 

"Remnant to Blake! Could use some help over here." Ruby calls out, breaking Blake from her introspection as she, very slowly and awkwardly, skated forward. "I'm doing it!"

"Congratulations, Ruby." she skates over and offers up her arm, which Ruby gladly takes. 

"Thanks, still kinda wobbly though." She watches her feet as she talks.

"You're doing as well as Yang." They direct their attention over to see Yang and Weiss in a similar position, just before Yang slips and drags Weiss down to the ice with her.

"Yang Xiao Long! If you're going to fall, let go of me!" Weiss says as she gets back on her feet. 

"I thought the point was to hold onto you so I didn't fall." Yang says as she sits up. "Ugh just help me up so I can try again."

"Fine." Weiss says and reaches down to help her, only for Yang to drag her down to the ice again.

"And now Yang is flirting." Ruby says as she watches the two of them.

"Are you sure? Looks like she's just teasing her."

"Pretty sure." Ruby says as they begin to move again, leaving the other two to their antics. "The light teasing and playfulness is kind of her style. Her way of showing she cares."

"Her style? So not yours then?" 

"Nah, I don't really flirt." Ruby says, "I'd probably just, try to spend as much time with the person I liked as I could. Be as near as possible. You know, if I liked someone." Then one foot suddenly slips out from under her and she holds on tighter to Blake as she finds her footing again. "Crap, ice is slippery."

"That it is." Blake says, and then furrows her brow. That had been an oddly timed slip-up, especially since Ruby had been doing so well... She dispels the thought. No, she couldn't let this crush play tricks on her mind. At least not any more than it already was. Like late at night a few days ago, when she'd been in bed, listening to Ruby, and thought she heard her name. Well, moan her name. 

She shakes her head. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time for helping her friend and team leader learn how to ice skate. The added bonus of being in extremely close proximity was just a side benefit, and one she shouldn't let distract her. Even so, she could still appreciate how nice it was to have her here by her side. So often the time they spent together was simply as a team. Technically Yang and Weiss were currently still here, but with each giving their own lessons, it was easy to pretend it was just the two of them. Perhaps she enjoyed that a little too much, or perhaps it was a sign that maybe she should start planning more time for just the two of them. 

For now though, she was just going to enjoy this. "It seems you're improving. Let's move on to something a little more difficult." She suggests. With that she begins giving instructions on how to move better and starts on a better lesson. The rest of the day passes far too quickly for any of them, with Blake's mind lapsing as before only a few times. By the end of the day Ruby was almost keeping up with her, and Yang was only barely behind Ruby. Eventually though the day did come to an end and they were forced to return home, though not before enjoying a very nice meal, courtesy of Yang and her lose to Ruby in their race. Overall it was a near perfect day, until Blake was lying there, just about to fall asleep, when she heard some sounds coming from Ruby's bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. There's already been a commission for another chap, so expect something kinkier in it. If you liked the fic, don't forget to leave a comment, they're great for helping me write. Until next time, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Ruby who can't help but think of Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what got another chapter? Well you don't have to if you're here. More commission, more story. Thank SeraphimNight for this one too. Blake did it in the first chap, Ruby does it in this one. Gotta keep things even. So without further ado, enjoy.

Ruby lets out a soft sigh as she slips her hands under her shirt and up to her breasts. She slowly begins to massage them, starting soft and gentle. Focusing on her breathing she kept each breath long and slow as she felt her heart rate begin to increase. In her head she began to let her imagination go. No longer were these her own hands, they were now Blake's. 

She picked up her pace a bit, rubbing firmer and gripping harder. She moved her hips a bit to adjust and get more comfortable. Then she stopped for a moment to sit up and take her shirt off, setting it on the bed beside her before lying back down and continuing. She began to brush her thumbs over her nipples, and then lightly pinched and tugged on them, causing her to bit her lip for a moment. 

Licking her lips she started to shift her attention elsewhere, and slowly slide a hand down her abs and to her waistband. Pushing her fingers under the waistband of her pants she found the edge of her panties and lightly traced it for a moment, as she imagined Blake would if she were here, before moving down and beginning to rub herself through the fabric. "Ahhh." She let out a soft, breathy sigh, just shy of a moan. 

Licking her lips she applied a bit more pressure through her panties and rubbed herself with two fingers, moving in a circle over her slit. Her breathing began to get heavier as her heart rate sped up some more and she rolled her hips into her touch lightly. Switching to more pressure but slower, more punctuated movements she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her teeth. Already she was getting very wet, and very aroused. She couldn't help herself though, not after today. 

Sure she hadn't intended to flash her panties at Blake, but it had still happened. She'd seen the blush on her face and known what she saw. Then having been so close to her, holding onto her. At the time it hadn't been sexual at all; she'd loved it of course, but there hadn't been anything dirty about it. Now though, as she grew more aroused, she thought of how warm Blake had been, how her hair had smelled, how she'd smiled down at her, it all fueled her desire. 

"Blake." She says very softly as she exhales and rolls her hips into her hand again. Opening her eyes for a moment she looks over at the curtain on her bed, right towards Blake's bed. She wondered if Blake could hear her yet, or make out what she was saying. Closing her eyes she pinched her nipple and tugged as she gritted her teeth to suppress a groan. She'd realized a bit ago that Blake could hear her when she did this. At first she'd been embarrassed, but now it just turned her on more. In fact, she was starting to think Blake was getting off from hearing her do it too. 

She tried to hold back a moan at that thought, though it slipped out a bit. The image of Blake touching herself, her voice moaning Ruby's name as she did; she couldn't take anymore. She pushed her pants and panties down to her knees and began to touch herself directly. As she slipped a finger into herself she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow to muffle her moan. It wasn't long before she added a second finger, moving them in and out as she groped her chest, pinching her nipple lightly between the knuckles of her index and middle fingers. 

She wondered if Blake did it like this, and if so, did she think of her? Would she do it to her like this, if they were together? It was all she could think of, all she wanted to think of. Blake's body pressing down on top of her as she kissed her deeply, her tongue pushing into her mouth. Her hands on her body, groping her and pushing her fingers inside of her. Her voice, telling her how much she wanted her, how much she loved her. 

She sped up her hands and bit into the pillow as she moaned out Blake's name. It was hot on her bed, with the curtains drawn and her heart pumping so fast. She was sweating now as she breathed heavily, likely to soak the sheets, but she didn't care. Her mind had already moved onto another fantasy, now with Blake between her legs, holding them apart as she eagerly at her. She could see Blake's eyes, those beautiful piercing amber eyes, looking up at her as her tongue worked wonders. 

Her ideas were always simple, at least since she'd started thinking of Blake. It was always just about her, her body, her lips, her fingers, her tongue. She was sure Blake had some dirty books though, probably many. It made her wonder what things Blake might know that she didn't. As her fingers moved back and forth she couldn't help but think that in that moment, she'd have agreed to any of them. She was so close now.

She moved her hand down from her chest to her clit, rubbing it in a circle as she curled her fingers inside of her. Pushed over the edge she cried out into the pillow as her body tensed up. Her toes curled and her eyes screwed shut as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually she came down from her high and pulled her fingers out as she fell to her side before rolling onto her back and spreading out as much as she could. 

Her chest rose and fell as she gasped for air. Bringing her left hand, the one that had been inside her, up to her lips she sucked on her fingers, imagining Blake was holding her fingers to her lips. Once thoroughly cleaned she simply continued to lay there, breathing deeply and letting her mind and body settle. She nearly fell asleep, but forced her eyes open and sat up. She pulled up her pants and panties before reaching over and grabbing her top and putting it on as well. 

Steeling herself she peeked out from the curtain, and it seemed nobody was awake, though she wasn't sure. She knew Blake could play opossum very well. Even so she didn't have much of a choice. Jumping down she landed softly and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she dropped her pants and then took her panties off afterwards, placing them very carefully on the top of her hamper, and being sure to leave it open as well. The perfect bait. 

Then she set about cleaning herself up; she'd made quite a mess of herself after all. She wasn't going to take a shower in the middle of the night, but wiping herself off was easy enough. Of course she washed her hands as well, and then stared at herself in the mirror. She still felt kind of bad about what she was doing. Touching herself while thinking of her friend, sometimes it felt wrong, as if she was violating Blake's trust and privacy. Even so she couldn't help herself, she'd fallen head over heels for her a while back and hadn't been able to stop herself since. 

Maybe it was the way she would look at her, with that soft smile and those warm eyes. Perhaps it was the fact that Blake always had her back, both in combat and out, just like earlier when she'd been so willing to help her learn to ice skate. It could just be a case of her idolizing her from the very beginning after Blake had saved her from Weiss' scolding like some dark and mysterious hero in a book; first impressions could go a long way after all.

Whatever it was, Ruby hadn't been able to fight it off. She'd tried, of course, for a while. Telling herself it couldn't happen, that Blake wasn't interested so she should move on. Denying the crush altogether didn't help, and neither did just trying to stop herself from masturbating. Apparently the temptation to touch herself was just too strong, and now the only way she could do it was to think of Blake.

So eventually she'd just come to accept it. She had a crush on Blake, and she touched herself while thinking of her. She was sure many people did the same when thinking of their crushes, so she wasn't special there. Just a normal girl with a normal crush on her very beautiful friend. A friend she shared a room with and interacted with on a daily basis. A friend whose life was often put in her hands as team leader whenever they went out to hunt grimm. 

Groaning she splashed some water on her face and took a few deep breaths. She didn't know how normal people handled crushes, or if it was always like this, but it was hard. Looking herself in the mirror one last time she shook her head. There wasn't anything she could do now; feelings weren't something that could be controlled easily after all.

Putting her pants back on she turned and walked out of the bathroom and climbed back up into her bed. She spared a look down at Blake, who hadn't seemed to move, before lying down in bed and letting herself start down the path to sleep. Just as she was about to though she heard movement from Blake's bed as she got up, and then the sound of the bathroom door. Just as planned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's another. And as you can see there's gonna be one more afterwards. This time, Ruby knows. What will happen? What will be done, and to who? Tune in next time to find out. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave a comment please. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Blake finally get what they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a fair while I come back with the last chap of this one. Things have been a bit hectic lately, real life as well as personal projects taking up time, so the whole fanfic thing has been going slow unfortunately. Still alive though. This one has smut in it, so if you know me that's probably why you're here lol. I'll let you get to it then. Enjoy!

Ruby hadn't known the whole time that Blake could hear her when she had her fun at night. She did figure it out eventually though. Then Blake got into the habit of going to the bathroom right after she did it, and she knew why. That was when she started leaving her underwear a bit more out after she changed . Part of her tried to convince herself it was for Blake. She was thinking of her, so it was only fair she give her something to help her get off too. Deep down she knew the truth though; she wanted Blake to find them, and to think of her.

When she did that, she also started paying close attention to how she laid them out in the hamper. Which meant that when she got up the next day and checked, she could tell they'd been moved. She knew it was working, and that just turned her on more. Of course she still felt guilty about it, like she was manipulating her, but the idea that Blake was thinking of her was just too enticing to pass up. Now though, she was going to settle it, once and for all.

It was actually a rather simple plan. She did what she always did, touched herself as always, knowing Blake was listening. Then she laid out her panties in the hamper as usual, and let things proceed as she knew they would. Only this time, it would be different. This time Blake wouldn't get a free pass to listening to her and having access to her hamper. So when she heard the bathroom door close, she knew it was almost time.

Waiting for a few minutes to let things get started she eventually hopped down from her bed and tiptoed her way over to the door. Pressing her ear to it she heard exactly what she expected, and hoped, to hear. The muffled sounds of Blake moaning. Her heart was beating fast already at the thought of what she was going to do, and the sounds certainly didn't help with that any, but she was still not going to be stopped. This likely wasn't the best way to go about this, in fact she was sure it wasn't, but when you come up with an idea with sex on the brain it's bound to be somewhat deluded.

Of course it was likely Blake would lock the door for her alone time, which was why Ruby had taken precautions against that as well, disabling the lock beforehand. It wasn't anything she couldn't fix later, but it would make sure she could get in now. Taking a deep breath she readied herself. She felt guilty really, she was tempted to turn back not for the first time, but she had already convinced herself. Catching Blake in the act would give her an edge. There was no way she'd be able to confess to her normally, she had tried and choked so badly Blake hadn't even known she was trying to speak. Now though, with the higher ground when catching her touching herself, she'd be able to confess. If Blake turned her down then that was fine, heartbreaking but fine, cause nobody would ever know since telling this story would be super embarrassing.

With that she was ready and made herself open the door, stepping inside and closing it behind her. Looking over she saw Blake, and she had prepared for a lot of things, but not how much she would actually like seeing Blake with her robe open and panties down, practically naked as she looked back at her with a shocked expression.

"R-ruby." Blake says, quickly making to cover herself, "What are you... why didn't you knock? I thought I locked the door."

"It um, uh, it seemed open to me." Ruby says, "What were... what uh were you doing?"

"Just using the bathroom, obviously." Blake looks away as she talks, her eyes focusing on the floor instead of looking at Ruby. It was hard to look her in the eye after what she'd just been doing, and thinking.

"That's uh, not what it looked like. Looked like something else."

"You must have been mistaken then. Can you please leave? This is embarrassing."

"Why are you lying? It's okay if it was... something else." Ruby says and takes a single step closer, her heart racing. "Everyone does it."

Blake hesitates for a moment. Had Ruby really just admitted to doing it? It was also clear she knew what was going on. Knowing Ruby like she did she might just be trying to help her and make it less awkward. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Fine I was... doing something else." She admits.

"What were you thinking about?" Ruby asks, putting one hand on the sink as she stood beside it, in part to steady herself. It felt like somebody else was working through her now, pushing her forward. "Was it Yang, or Weiss... or me?"

Blake looks up at her now in surprise. Not only had she asked that question, which really surprised her on its own, but then she'd guessed it as well. Then it all clicked, the way she seemed to get a little louder, the panties laid out in the hamper, the door she was sure she had locked opening. "You knew." She says, "You planned this."

Ruby's eyes went wide for a moment. "I um, what? I don't know what you're talking about." She hadn't expected Blake to find her out quite so easily. Things were not going according to plan.

Blake stands up, pulling her pajamas closed, though her panties fall to her ankles. She doesn't bother picking them up, instead stepping out of them as she keeps her eyes locked on Ruby and steps towards her. "You set all this up to catch me, like some sneaky little perv." She accuses, though she can't help but see the irony in that as she'd spent a while listening to Ruby touch herself.

Ruby backs up as Blake advances on her until her back hits the wall and she's looking up at Blake, who puts one hand on the wall by her head. "I... Well I uh... Okay I did it." She confesses, looking down at the ground. In other contexts she might find the situation sexy, but now she just felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I feel terrible. I just um, Ireallylikeyouandthoughtificaughtyouitmightbeeasiertotellyouthat."

"Excuse me? What was that last part?"

"I uh, I said that I really like you." Ruby says, this time slower. "I have for a while and when I do what you were just doing I always think of you and I felt bad, but then I realized you could hear me and it made it better for me cause it was you and then I realized you were coming in her to do that after I did and I just thought if I caught you and you were thinking of me maybe it'd be easier to tell you how I felt." Even saying it slower it still came out quickly, forming one long sentence that took Blake a moment to decipher.

"You have feelings for me." Blake says out loud as she realizes it. She'd come to terms with her own feelings for Ruby a while back, but had tried to write them off. She figured it was Ruby, her friend and team leader, and she shouldn't feel that way. Now she found out Ruby had been basically handing her used undergarments and making sure she was heard just on the chance it might make her reciprocate some of what she felt. "I um... I have feelings for you too."

Ruby slowly looks back up at her nervously. "You do? And it's not just like, sexy feelings right? I like those and I'd like you to have those but, I have other feelings too."

"Yes I do have other feelings, for you." Blake says, moving her free hand to Ruby's cheek and smiling down at her. "I have for a bit. If you would like to do something with those, I'd be more than happy to."

"You mean like, a date?" Ruby smiles up at her.

"Yes, a date."

"Awesome." The joy is clear on her face as she looks up at Blake, but then there's confusion. "So um, what now?"

"Now..." Blake says, and she can't help but let her libido come back to the surface as she looks at her. She had just been interrupted after all. She leans down to whisper in her ear, her hand moving from Ruby's cheek to her hip. "Now I think you need to make up for all the teasing you've been doing to me."

Ruby's eyes go wide again and she blushes a bit. "R-really? How um, how should I do that?" she asks, suddenly realizing just how close Blake is, and how husky and sexy her voice sounds in her ear. The hand on her hip slips under her pajama top, touching skin and she swallows nervously. Okay, NOW thing were going according to plan... mostly. Better actually, definitely better.

"Well how about we start with something simple. Like a kiss." Blake says, "Would you like that?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Yep." Ruby nods, "Blake kisses, sounds good."

Blake smiles a bit at that and pulls back, leaning in slowly to kiss her. It was soft, but deep. She tried to pour her affection into it, untainted by the arousal she still felt, but she couldn't help a bit of her hunger slipping through.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake as she kissed her and returned it eagerly. She'd dreamed so long of Blake kissing her, and the real thing was even better than she expected. As Blake pushed into it, pressing her into the wall she let out a small muffled moan into it, ideas forming in her head similar to the ones she always thought about at night when Blake was listening.

Finally Blake pulls back, opening her eyes and looking into Ruby's. "So, how was that?" She asks.

"Wow." Ruby says with a smile, "It was even better than I imagined. I imagined good too."

"So would you like to do it again?"

"Lots." she says, and then gets a thoughtful look. She speaks up, but a bit nervously. "Hey um, Blake. Just thought I'd say this. If me making it up to you for teasing is ideas like... well what you were thinking before I came in, you don't gotta ask. I had those ideas too and I totally wanna do them. I mean I assume they're the same ideas. If I don't like something I'll tell you, but I don't want you to stop every couple minutes to ask."

Blake takes a moment to take in what Ruby just said and then smirks. "So I get full, unrestricted access to you then? That's good, because that was one of the ideas that I had."

"Really? Well um, yay." Ruby gives a nervous smile. She wasn't sure what that meant in detail, but she was sure she was going to find out; or at least she really hoped she was about to.

Blake kisses her again then, soft and slow and deep. Then she breaks it as she trails kisses over her jaw and down to her neck. Focusing her attention there for a moment she sucks on it slightly and can feel the vibration in Ruby's throat as she stifles a moan by biting her lip. "You like that?"

Ruby lets out a deep sigh, "Yeah."

Giving a bit more attention there she sucks on it a little more and licks over her pulse point for a moment. Then deciding she'd had enough she moves on. Her hand on Ruby's hip, partially under her shirt, begins to slide up, taking the shirt with it. Moving over a bit her hand finds Ruby's breasts, palming one as she begins to rub it. "You have very nice breasts, you know that?" She whispers in her ear.

"I always liked yours better." Ruby closes her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Blake touching her.

"Been looking have you?" She peppers her jaw with kisses as she gropes her.

"Just ahh, just a little." She says through a deep sigh.

"Well you don't have to just look anymore." She squeezes a bit more.

"Ahhh, really?" Ruby asks, her breathing heavy.

"If I get to touch, shouldn't you?" Blake says, "Besides it's not fair I do all the work." She pulls back, letting go of Ruby as she steps back. Opening her robe she reveals her naked body, letting it slide to the floor. For all her forwardness she was still blushing a bit as she did so.

"Wow." Ruby says as she stares. Without hesitating, or taking her eyes off of Blake's body, she grabs her shirt and pulls it off completely, tossing it aside, and then pushes her pants down, letting them drop and kicking them away a bit.

"Someone is eager." Blake looks her up and down with an almost hungry look in her eyes. "And sexy."

"Yeah, sexy." Ruby says as she continues to stare, and then her eyes meet Blake's. Before she can say anything else Blake is back against her, kissing her deeply. It's not nearly as soft now, more hungry and desperate. She wraps her arms around her, hands on Blake's bare back, holding her in as she returns the kiss.

Blake puts her hands on Ruby's hips as she kisses her, and then slides one up her back while the other moves down and around, grabbing her ass. Her breasts press against Ruby's and she moves her head down a bit to kiss her neck.

Ruby tilts her head back an moans a little as she clutches at Blake's back, and then moves her hand and pushes her away just a bit. As she does she leans in to kiss her again and slides her hands around to Blake's breasts, feeling her up. She's a little clumsy about it, never having felt up anyone else before, but she is most certainly quite eager as well.

"Just relax, do what feels good for you." Blake says and chuckles a little as she moves her hand from Ruby's back to her breast again, groping her in return. "This certainly isn't going to be your only chance."

"Awesome." Ruby says and slows down a bit, taking a bit of time to focus more. Not grabbing quite so earnestly she quickly improved, massaging Blake's breasts and circling her thumb around her nipples.

"Mmm, that feels good." Blake says, leaning into her hands. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah." She says simply.

"Well let's see how well you enjoy this then." Blake moves her hand around from Ruby's ass to in between the two of them, sliding it between her legs and cupping her crotch, causing Ruby to gasp in surprise when she did so. Slowly she begins to rub, watching her face as she did so.

"O-oh." she says and rolls her hips a little. "That uh, that is good too. Definitely good."

"Gods you're so wet." She says, "Is that just from me?"

"Always." She moans a bit, spreading her legs a little more.

"You know, I've been imagining doing things like this for a while." Blake says into her ear. "Touching you like this, making you feel good. Gods it's just as good as I thought. I love these little sounds you make."

"Blake..." Ruby says softly and then slowly moves one hand down and mirrors her, opening her eyes to see Blake's face as she touched her in return.

She leans in and presses her forehead to Ruby as she looks in her eyes, both of them touching each other. "That's good too." She says and then closes her eyes and kisses her as she pushes a finger into her.

Ruby moans into the kiss, louder but muffled by Blake's lips. Her hand on Blake's chest moves behind her to her back, pulling her in close again. With her other she mirrors Blake again, deciding it was best to follow her lead. Slipping a finger into her easily and beginning to move back and forth. She curled her finger a bit, earning a small moan from Blake, and began to work that into the pattern. Then she felt Blake add in another and pick up the pace a bit and her breath hitched before she bit her lip and did the same.

Blake heard and felt Ruby's breathing change as she did more. Leaning in she kissed her again and then tilted her head down a bit more, kissing at her neck as she curled her fingers inside her as Ruby had been doing, managing to find right where she was sensitive. Once again she could hear Ruby try and muffle a cry by biting her lip, this one seeming to be a big one. Based on what she felt it seemed Ruby was pushing closer to the edge, and having been already going at it before Ruby walked in, she was getting there as well.

"Ruby I'm... I'm getting close." She says and grits her teeth a bit. Her breathing was hot and heavy, and they were both sweating a bit by now. She felt Ruby's hand move from her back in between them and to her breast, groping her again.

"Me too." Ruby says and then pushes Blake back just enough she can lean in and latch onto Blake's breast, sucking on it and circling her tongue around the nipple. As she does she hears a low groan from Blake and that just pushes her on more, speeding up her fingers inside of her.

When Ruby begins to suck on her breasts Blake can't help but groan out. Moving her free hand she puts it on the back of Ruby's head to hold her to herself as she begins to press her palm into Ruby's clit, grinding against it each time she moved her fingers. "Oh gods, Ruby, yes." She rolls her hips into Ruby's hand.

It doesn't take much more after that and Ruby reaches the end. She takes her mouth off of Blake's breast, burying her face in her chest with a muffled cry as she's overcome by pleasure. Her body tenses up and her fingers curl a bit more in Blake as her other hand gropes her chest firmer.

Blake was already at the edge when Ruby went over, and she followed suit right after. She grits her teeth to keep from moaning out as she holds onto Ruby, curling in on her a bit and pressing her back against the wall. For a moment that's all there is for either of them, but eventually they both come down, relaxing a bit. As Blake does she removes both hands from Ruby, resting the one that had been on her head on the wall for support.

As Blake does so Ruby goes a different route. Specifically down as she slides down the wall to sit on the floor, leaning against it and breathing heavily. "Oh my gods." She says, "Can't believe that just... we just did... wow."

Blake is breathing just as hard as she looks down at her. "Yeah, wow." She agrees. "Sorry if I got a bit carried away. You did come in when I was kind of... you know."

"No problem at all." Ruby looks up at her. "Everything was great. Way better than I imagined even." She gives her a thumbs up and a smile.

Blake chuckles a bit at that. "Good. I liked it too." She says. "But um, and this may not be the best time for this conversation," She stands up straighter and then sits down beside Ruby, "what do we do next?"

"I don't know, go back to bed?" Ruby asks, looking over at her. "I don't know about you but I'm super exhausted. That was my second time tonight."

"That is a good short term idea."

"Put on my pants first of course."

"Clearly." Blake falls silent then for a moment.

"But um, if you meant about like, us, I was kinda hoping it wouldn't just be this. Like I was hoping for more." Ruby says, "Like maybe uh, girlfriends?"

Blake smiles at her. "I'd like that." She says.

"Best. Day. Ever!" Ruby raises both arms in the air.

Blake chuckles a bit. "It has been very good." She says and leans in, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she stands up and offers her hand to Ruby. "Come on then, let's get back to bed. We can tell Yang and Weiss in the morning. Though we can leave out a few details."

"Definitely." Ruby says and takes her hand, standing up. They do a bit of cleaning up and share some kisses and some slight playful touching as they do. It was going to be interesting to see how things went, but for now they were both happy it had happened, even in such an unorthodox way. At least until they both stepped out to find Yang and Weiss sitting up on Weiss' bed looking at the door and seemingly waiting on them. Guess they wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow after all, but they did have some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that for that. Finally the last chap is done. Didn't expect it to be more than one when I first started it but hey, I don't mind continuing a story for some payment in the slightest. Next one should be some Freezerburn whenever I can manage to get around to it, hopefully soon but no promises. Until then, hope you liked the fic, please leave a comment, and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's another one done. Hope you liked it. If so, don't forget to leave a comment. Or if you really liked it, get one of your own, commissions are open and there's spaces left, can contact me on tumblr of ff.net. Either way, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
